DESCRIPTION: The Neuroimaging Core provides access to the acquisition and quantitative analysis of data derived from morphometric and functional magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS), single photon emission computer tomography (SPECT), and positron emission tomography (PET). This core provides expertise and facilities that enable MRRC investigators to determine which neuroimaging technique(s) will most effectively address their research questions.